1. Field
A rechargeable lithium battery is disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable lithium battery typically includes a separator made of a porous film and positioned between positive and negative electrodes, and pores of the film are filled with an electrolyte solution in which a lithium salt is dissolved. This rechargeable lithium battery has improved characteristics such as high-capacity and high energy density.
However, when the amount of exothermic reactions of the battery is increased due to the unusual working of the battery, or the positive and the negative electrodes in the battery are repeatedly contracted and expanded during charge and discharge cycles, a battery temperature may be sharply increased. As a result, the separator may become contracted along with the electrodes or altogether destroyed, thus causing a short circuit between the electrodes.
Accordingly, a method of coating the separator with a heat-resistant inorganic particle along with a binder on at least one side to secure stability of the battery has been suggested.
However, as the amount of the heat resistance inorganic particle is increased, the amount of the binder is decreased, and the adherence between the separator and the electrode may deteriorate.